


the fortress you built is shattering

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, Sexual Content, season 2 episode 7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「事實是，Eve，沒有人有能力令我屈從。」
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the fortress you built is shattering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828938) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> 207的分歧，這次寫對話寫得很開心，希望你們喜歡。  
> 閱讀愉快 :)

Villanelle能從Eve關門，踏步，放下皮包，以及脫去大衣的聲響得知Eve不是那麼開心。

Eve的怒氣或許是她造成的，又或許不是，Villanelle其實沒有多在乎，畢竟Eve時常處於一種憤怒的狀態，Villanelle早已見怪不怪。

Villanelle視若無睹的維持不變的姿勢臥在床上，翻過一頁企鵝出版社的哲學辭典。

Eve走到床腳，一疊厚重的文件夾差點被摔在Villanelle手肘。她瞥了一眼Eve不悅的表情，再看回辭典裡 _abstract_ 的定義。

Villanelle十分清楚這樣的舉止只會令Eve更加惱怒，但這是她的天性，Villanelle就是喜歡玩火。

「妳有沒有讀過我給妳的任何東西？」

Eve質問。

「我不太記得。」

Villanelle頭抬也沒抬的回答。

「Hmm，應該沒有。」

「我在跟妳講話的時候看著我，Villanelle。」

Eve說。Villanelle假裝困擾的呵出一口氣，闔起書，放下，瞧Eve。

「我幹嘛自討麻煩呢？它們好無聊。」

Villanelle把身邊的資料推開，推到文件幾乎要掉下床。

「妳必須讀。這是妳的工作。」

「我的工作是遵照妳給我的所有命令嗎？我不認為我簽的合約是這樣子的。」

「妳的合約說妳替MI6工作。」

「不，Eve，我是替 _妳_ 工作。」

Villanelle爬到Eve面前仰望她。

「妳說妳需要我的幫忙，而且妳會給我我想要的所有東西，所以我讓步了。」

她說。Eve的嘴唇緊閉。

「從那天起，我唯一收到的東西就是妳的冷落。告訴我，Eve，當妳不溫暖的對待我，我又怎麼能真心誠意的幫忙妳？」

Villanelle拉住Eve夾克下襬，小力扯了扯。Eve很快的撥開她的手。

「妳真的認為單憑一個愚蠢的合約能讓我照著妳的所有規矩走？」

她挑起一邊眉毛，Eve沉默的瞪著她。

Villanelle沉醉在這個當下Eve給予她的目光，宛若巴黎那一日的刀刃一般鋒利，熾熱，富穿透性。

她想像過不少次被Eve以刀片以外的東西進入的場面，而這是其中一項。

「我是個人，Eve。」

她強調。Eve嗤之以鼻。Villanelle覺得有點被冒犯了。

「我做我想做的事。我做事不照檔案。妳懂我的手法。」

「事情不是這樣進行的，Villanelle。」

Eve說。有一瞬間，她看起來非常疲憊。Villanelle的心臟亦隨同Eve神情的片刻變化緊揪。

Villanelle知道，她大可以用軟化下來的語氣與Eve交談，甚至像位多管閒事的偽聖人，假惺惺的關心Eve的狀況。然而Villanelle也知道，就Eve的自尊，Eve不可能被她這麼對待。Villanelle確定Eve需要什麼，她不過是得再加把勁驅動Eve，推Eve一把，幫助Eve進入一個最適合表達自己的狀態。

Villanelle不是在挑戰Eve。相反的，她是在引導Eve。

「我知道事情是怎樣進行的，Eve，我還知道妳一直在進行什麼。妳試著要操縱我，對吧？」

Villanelle說。她看見Eve漲紅的臉頰和脖子。

「妳以為妳已經達成了。妳以為妳成功控制我了。可是，Eve，有時候事情不是它們表面所應該呈現的那樣。」

Villanelle的頭微微向右邊斜。Eve咬著下唇怒視她。

「妳曾不曾想過，也許我放任妳控制我？也許我任由自己遭妳操弄，hmm？」

她留意到Eve緊握發顫的拳頭，勾起嘴角。

就快到那裡了，她想。她已替Eve打開大門，剩下的便是等候Eve自行踏出籠子。

「事實是，Eve，沒有人有能力令我屈從。」

Villanelle下床，跪在Eve腳邊，抬臉對Eve瞇眼笑。

「妳看，我跪到妳身前，這並非因為妳要我做，或是妳逼我做，而是因為我單純想這麼做。我想要為妳跪下。」

她將手放上Eve褲頭的腰線，指尖淺淺探入裡頭。她能感受到Eve腹腔的起伏。

「妳既無法控制我，亦無法操縱我。Eve，做選擇的人是 _我_ ，我選擇屈服於妳的領域，所以別太看得起妳自己了。妳可沒那麼特別。」

Villanelle上半身前傾去親吻Eve長褲鈕扣。她的下巴靠上Eve腰際，由下而上的看Eve。

「不過妳不用太擔心，Eve，我還是會對妳伸出援手，只要妳好聲好氣的請求我。」

她說。Eve沒有回應。

她們一語不發的對視著，軀體順從加快加深加重的呼吸膨脹，扁平。

「退後。」

Eve終於開口。她居高臨下的睨視Villanelle。Villanelle忍不住咯咯笑了。

她縮手，身體離開前刻意以右頰磨蹭一下Eve大腿。她聽見Eve的深呼吸，即便那是很細微的聲音。

Villanelle向後倚靠床墊斜坐，雙腳在木頭地板彎曲。

「這麼快第一步就失敗了。」

她低哼著頷首。

「要不要第二次機會？不要？」

「閉嘴，Villanelle。我們在談的不是我。」

Eve往前一踏，逼近Villanelle，短靴鞋頭幾乎要碰上她的膝蓋。Villanelle好奇皮革貼上她肌膚時會帶來的究竟是冷冽亦是燒灼。

她想她會允許Eve於她身上留下特別的痕跡。

「妳是在告訴我，妳寧願談我的事情嗎，Eve？」

她一面說，雙膝一面散漫的開闔。

「我只能說，我受寵若驚。」

Villanelle沾沾自喜的抬起下巴。她等不及聽Eve談論自己了。

「妳記得妳在會面上說的那些東西嗎？」

「哪些部分？」

「妳說妳什麼都不想要。妳什麼都不喜歡。妳說妳感覺很無聊。妳是認真的嗎？」

Villanelle看了旁邊一眼，又回看Eve的臉。

「我不知道。」

「妳不知道妳是不是在說實話？」

「不是很知道。」

她皺了皺眉，不理解Eve話鋒一轉的用意。

「妳感覺不到任何東西。」

Eve說，比起問句，更像是陳述一件事實。她的語調不知怎的稍稍扎痛了Villanelle心頭。

「妳想說什麼，Eve？」

Villanelle停下膝蓋的動作。

「妳感覺不到任何東西，所以妳一直當混蛋。妳想要找我麻煩，激怒我，再觀察我會怎麼反應，如此一來妳才不會感覺──讓我重複一遍妳自己的用語──無聊。」

Eve冷靜的點出，Villanelle抿起嘴，用力吞嚥一下。

「假如我就只是再也不屑妳了，妳會變成什麼呢？ _Oksana_ ？」

她停頓下來，收集Villanelle臉部的變化，但Villanelle很快垂下頭，不給Eve看見她泛淚的眼睛。

Eve確實發火了，然而這並非Villanelle渴望的方式。

她原先期待的是如同蔓延的野火，能圍困她，摧毀她的Eve。

此時Eve傾倒予她的則是苛刻的冷漠，好似她記憶裡的俄羅斯，晦暗，灰白，難以承受。

Villanelle抓起浴衣的腰帶，使勁纏繞自己食指，直至它呈紅紫色才放手，感受血液流通的灼熱。

「我記得之前告訴過妳了，不要像那樣跟我講話，Eve。」

她用哽住的聲音咬牙道。

「我真的喜歡妳，可是也真的沒有那麼喜歡妳。」

「我想怎麼對妳講話就怎麼對妳講話。」

「So much anger, Eve.」

Villanelle冷笑一聲，搖搖頭。

「這全是由於妳丈夫有了新歡嗎？」

見Eve沒有回答，Villanelle高抬臉，嘴角上揚。

「我希望他們喜歡傳教士體位。」

她咧開嘴說，同時一顆淚珠滴落。

Eve漠然的注視Villanelle一會，Villanelle能感覺到她的雙眼再次被眼淚滿盈。

「我希望妳喜歡妳無聊的一天。」

Eve冷冷的說，轉身走去拿她的皮包及大衣。

「這次讀檔案，然後做妳所唯一能做的事情，好讓我們得以去羅馬。」

Eve講話時沒有看著Villanelle。她望向Eve逐漸遠離的身影，收緊下顎。

「Whatever you say, boss.」

她應道。門遭Eve甩上後，Villanelle就地躺下。

她扯掉早就鬆脫的腰帶，回憶剛才她挨上Eve腿身時感受的溫度。

她想像一個迥然不同的情境。在裡頭，她的嘴沒有被用來同Eve爭吵，而是被用去替Eve化解她的滿腔怒火。

她的指腹撫上痊癒的粉色線條，弓起腰，短促的抽噎著。

我和妳在一起時感覺得到事情，Eve，Villanelle想，否則為何我腹上的傷痕全是因妳，腿間的溼濡全是為妳。

Villanelle起身，手掌抹了抹溼潤的臉，然後她拾起床沿的文件。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而現在全部的事情再度回歸到虛空一般的原點，尤其是Eve的表現，Villanelle真的感覺好無聊，好無聊。

Villanelle一拿下令人不適的假髮便不耐煩的將遮掩視線的頭髮向後撥，試圖甩去幾分鐘前與Aaron的談話所帶來的不快。

她拿起鋼琴上忘記帶出門的手機查看，發現有九通來自Eve的未接來電，及三則她猜測同樣是Eve傳來的語音訊息。Villanelle撇撇嘴，丟下手機。她的內心仍舊因為她們今天早上的差錯苦澀著。假如Eve認為幾通電話和訊息便能處理她，那麼Eve可是大錯特錯。

Villanelle不是可以任憑Eve Polastri呼來喚去的對象。儘管Eve答應過會給她所有想要的東西，但Villanelle還沒有降格到那麼缺乏的地步。

她脫去Billie風格的所有衣物，進入浴室沖澡，洗去Billie偽裝的氣味。

＊

Villanelle坐在浴缸內，頭枕上溼熱的陶瓷，考慮晚點要去拜訪Niko與她忘記姓名的貓咪飼主。

也許她會痛扁Niko，為的僅是樂趣，畢竟她無法殺死Niko，同樣的錯誤Villanelle不會犯下第二次。

她闔起眼，嘆了口氣，接著緩緩把身體浸入池水。熱水燙著她的皮膚，可她清楚自己很快又會感受不到任何東西。

原先，Villanelle認為替Eve工作會是一件有趣的事。她承認，有一些片段的確令她亢奮，愉快，例如她當著對街Eve的面將一位女人推去卡車前方，再看向Eve震驚，慍怒，卻被激起性慾的神情。噢，天，那是如此不無趣。

然而現在全部的事情再度回歸到虛空一般的原點，尤其是Eve的表現，Villanelle真的感覺好無聊，好無聊。

_I do what I like, I don’t… I don’t like it._

_I’m just so bored._

她回想昨天於AA會面所說的話，說不定這裡頭含有幾分不是捏造的物質。

Villanelle前胸猛然扎了一下，她浮出水面大口喘氣。調整呼吸之際，她聽到鞋子踏在木版的嘎吱聲，那肯定是Konstantin。Villanelle翻了一個白眼。偷偷摸摸的老混蛋，真以為他可以神不知鬼不覺闖進她公寓，用小小的杯子，未經許可就打開她昂貴的香檳飲用，自以為很嚇人，卻只是非常失禮。

Villanelle踏出浴缸，用毛巾擦拭身體和頭髮，換上老虎圖案的浴衣，頂著溼漉漉的髮走出浴室。

「我告訴過你了，這樣不可怕，而是很沒禮貌，Konstantin。我不喜歡沒禮貌的人，萬一你驚動到我，然後我不小心開槍打中你的小腦袋，那要怎麼辦？」

Villanelle喊道。她看見床旁站的不是Konstantin，而是Eve。該死。

「妳為什麼在這裡？」

她繃起臉詢問。

「妳還沒回我電話或訊息，所以．．．」

「所以妳擅闖我的公寓來檢查我。哇，妳真好心，Eve，非常感謝。」

「我本來是想說我擔心妳。」

「噢，Eve，妳沒什麼好擔心的。我們明天要去羅馬了。」

Eve口中的擔心使Villanelle心臟些微縮緊，但Villanelle假裝她沒有感受到任何東西。

「我想我們需要談談。」

「不，Eve。」

她打斷Eve的話。

「我們不需要。」

談論發生過的事情很無聊，再這樣下去究竟還有什麼樂趣可言，何況Villanelle不喜歡被羞辱的感覺，她受夠了。

「妳可以走了。」

她回身，不想多看Eve一眼，可是Eve依然佇立原地不走。Eve是個多麼固執的人。

「妳今天早上對我的說法是正確的。」

Eve說。Villanelle沒有轉頭。她斜眼瞧著擺放於床頭的鏡子裡，Eve的影像。Eve的眼睛有點紅腫，彷彿不久前哭過。

「妳說我的體內有許多憤怒。」

Villanelle偏頭去完全接收鏡中Eve的模樣，那裡的Eve正注視著她的背影，這裡的她正從另一個角度觀看Eve的側影。Villanelle感覺她們似乎總是以這樣的視角獲得彼此不完整的一部份。

Villanelle明白她得讓Eve完成她的告白，於是她緘默著，以聚焦至鏡片的目光專注接受此時看似坦誠的Eve。

「自從我們在Dean森林的那一天起，我便從來沒有誠實對待妳過。」

Villanelle看著鏡子裡的Eve右手探進她放下來的頭髮，嚥了一口唾液。

「我想要管控妳，但我們心知肚明，這對我們沒有益處。妳就只是．．．妳，Villanelle。」

Eve也看往鏡子的方向。她們在鏡中對上視線。Eve給了Villanelle一個淺笑，Villanelle則是靜靜的盯著Eve。

「妳一直以來都把工作做得很好。我．．．謝謝妳。」

Eve看上去很艱難的低聲說。Villanelle終於轉身，整個人面對實體的Eve。Eve一樣看向了Villanelle。

「妳知道我今天早上是想要幫妳，對吧？」

Villanelle眨了眨眼，眨掉睫毛上的水珠。

「我知道。」

「我以為我可以激怒妳，妳就會對我發火。再來妳會輕鬆很多，因為妳把怒氣釋放出來了。我想我錯了。」

Villanelle抓抓臉。

「我明瞭妳在做什麼。我可能僅是不想順著妳的意思走。」

「對，因為妳是個頑固的arsehole，Eve。」

她用嘴巴吹氣，想吹開一撮黏上鼻子的頭髮，可是沒有成功。

Eve走到Villanelle面前伸出手。當指尖觸及Villanelle鼻頭，她退縮了一下。

「因為我很不容易去接納這種事情。」

Eve看著她說，手指擦去Villanelle下巴的水滴。Villanelle吞嚥著。

「我懂，Eve，可是妳不對自我壓抑感到厭煩嗎？」

Villanelle後退坐上床，呼出一口氣。

「仍有許多憤怒在那裡，hmm？」

她仰起臉，半瞇細眼瞧Eve。

「妳應該讓妳自己偶爾放縱一下。」

Villanelle輕聲說。

「我可以幫妳。」

她舔了舔嘴唇，再如同早上那樣拉住Eve外套衣襬。這次Eve沒有擺脫她的手。

她的袍子領口大概又敞開了，因為她逮到Eve迅速瀏覽過她胸部的眼光。

「妳可以離開我或親吻我，Eve，我不會強迫妳做任何事情。全部由妳做主。」

她說，下一秒Eve彎腰捧住她的臉吻她。一個溫柔簡單的吻，但Villanelle忍不住從喉嚨哼出聲音。Eve的手梳過她溼答答的髮，Villanelle嘴唇半闔的凝視Eve，等候Eve的下一個指令。

「跪下，Villanelle。」

Eve說，Villanelle立刻下床跪至Eve跟前，兩手按上Eve長褲前釦。

「妳下跪是因為妳做出了選擇嗎？」

「不，Eve，這次不是。」

她拉起Eve放在腿側的左手來到嘴邊。

「我下跪是因為我心甘情願。」

她虔敬的吻了Eve手指。

「我臣服於妳，Eve。我臣服。」

她將下顎抵上Eve指節，悄聲說道。

＊

Villanelle解開Eve的褲子，褪去，再拉下裡頭的布料。Eve的手不斷撫摸她溼潤的頭髮和臉頰。Eve看Villanelle的方式不是早晨時的敵意，Villanelle能從此時Eve的眼眸感受到某些東西。

「我覺得妳真喜歡我的臉。」

她發出一聲享受的輕嘆。

「我明白，Eve，我知道我有多漂亮。」

她向前去親吻Eve的肌膚。

「我還知道我能變得多漂亮。」

她挨近Eve，膝頭碰觸Eve鞋尖。皮革是冰冷的，然Eve是一道烈焰，溫暖了Villanelle全身。她抓住Eve小腿，鼻尖摩娑著Eve的恥骨，下腹。

「Aaron今天在我吃義大利麵時一直盯著我看。我想他對我的嘴巴很有興趣。」

Villanelle抬眼。

「妳呢，Eve？妳有興趣嗎？」

她的舌尖微微探出，舔過上排門牙。

「妳有沒有好奇過我的嘴巴可以做些什麼？」

「有。」

「妳還會無時無刻想著我的嘴巴嗎？」

「會。」

Eve的拇指刷過Villanelle微啓的唇瓣。

「無時無刻。」

Villanelle滿意的笑了。

「我想告訴妳事情，Eve，我可以那麼做嗎？」

「可以，Villanelle，妳可以告訴我，全告訴我。」

Villanelle低哼著探進，耐心的，緩慢的品嘗Eve，以她的口舌告訴Eve諸多事情。

Eve於她口內高潮，流淌了些許。Villanelle或許是該退開，不過她不打算休止。她持續推進，卻反遭倒抽一口氣的Eve往前猛力一推，壓制於背後床墊。Eve一手支撐在床鋪，一手把持住Villanelle下顎。她後仰，頸背難受的抵著床。Eve無名指上的戒指陷進她側頸搏動的青筋，阻礙她的呼吸。Villanelle呻吟著，但沒有忘記運用她的口與舌。

Eve掐緊她，使勁摩擦著她的嘴，她感覺快要窒息。想咳嗽的衝動促使Villanelle頭皮發麻，她的喉頭不停上下滑動，哽出斷斷續續的呻吟。她吃力的進入Eve和自己，Villanelle答應過Eve要幫助她，Villanlle會替Eve做所有她能做到的。

她們激烈的對彼此高潮，顫抖的身軀撞擊在一塊。

Eve放開Villanelle，扶著床沿喘氣，Villanelle則是癱軟在床角啜泣。她的面頰滿是眼淚及Eve的體液。

＊

Villanelle兩手放進口袋，尾隨Niko和Gemma進入昏黃的倉庫。她站在轉角，等候他們進入雜物間。

她聽見鞋跟踏至走廊地板的回音，心思又回到傍晚Eve臨走前的片段。

「妳說我感覺不到任何東西是錯的，Eve。」

她在Eve跪到自己身旁，攬起她發軟的身體時說道。

「我和妳在一起時感覺得到事情。」

她低語。

「我無法替它們命名，可是它們在這裡。」

Villanelle牽起Eve的手，按上赤裸的胸脯。

「所以，沒那麼無聊了？」

「沒那麼無聊了。」

她說。Eve瞇眼笑。

「最後一件事，Villanelle。」

「什麼事？」

「我知道妳能照顧自己，但．．．」

「但？」

Eve欲言又止的盯了Villanelle一會。

「總之，注意安全，好嗎？」

「好。」

Villanelle聳了一下肩膀，不理解為何Eve要如此擔憂。Eve偏頭吻了她耳朵附近的臉頰，再起身穿回褲子，整理衣服。Villanelle仰望背光處的Eve，胸口忽然有些怪異起來。

「羅馬見。」

Eve說。Villanelle頷首。她望著Eve離去的背影，在原地雙手抱膝。

她思索著，事實上Eve恐怕，她們恐怕──

「我總是．．．可以做得更多。」

Gemma的發言唐突結束了Villanelle的回想。她嘆氣，走到門口，上半身倚靠鐵門門框。

「Ugh. Get a room.」

Villanelle說，口袋內的手位住了裡頭的小刀。Niko的臉色令她不得不張嘴笑。

「你每次看見我就好像很煩。」

她不以為意的環顧四周，發現架上一個寫著阿拉斯加的水晶球，兩眼為之一亮。

Villanelle拿起水晶球，咧嘴走進陰暗的儲藏室。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
